bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōgai Mori
is the Boss of the Port Mafia. Appearance Mori appears to be a man in his 30s, with a fairly tall and slender physique. His gaze always seems tired, yet composed, and his eyes seem red; they also have a strange pattern on their pupils. His medium black hair is always swept back, leaving only two bangs to the front on each side. He wears an attire similar to Hirotsu, which consists on white gloves on his hands, a long trench black coat with a long red scarf over a dark open suit and a white buttoned shirt with a striped tie, and pants and as well boots of the same black color. Alternatively, Mori wears a dark-colored open shirt with a loosen black tie under a white coat, white pants, and black shoes. Personality While initially showing himself as an ordinary, clumsy and worried old man, he later shows more about his true character, keeping calm even when the other people trapped in Anne's room ran away, staying together with Atsushi and Tanizaki, and still maintaining his composure when the latter was captured. Mori later reveals that not only is he good with strategies and planning, but also a cruel and merciless person capable of infusing fear on his enemies. He is also shown to be quite the gentleman, being extremely polite to not only his allies, but to his enemies as well. Despite being ruthless, he has shown a kind side to him. Mori is a parent figure to Elise, taking care of her and being patient to her whimsical and mischievous nature; he also agreed to spare Kyouka for Ozaki's sake. Additionally, his subordinates keep him on high regard. He has admitted to seeing minor's in romantic manners. Ability His ability, , is an ability that allows Mori to 'configure' Elise in any way he wills; he can make her levitate, chase after an enemy at high speed, and make her save him no matter what.He can summon Elise at will and make her attack his enemies with a barrage of large medical equipment. Elise has shown her displeasure in Mori's ability in which she stated he always gets to "set the scene". However, when Fukuzawa cut her down, thus canceling his ability, Elise apologized to him and said she would "wait for him on the other side". Destroying Elise does not permanently kill her, and she can most likely be resummoned. Whether or not there is a span of time between destroying her and resummoning her is currently unknown.Bungo Stray Dogs, chapter 50 Aside from his special ability, he seems to be highly perceptive and possesses great reflexes, demonstrated when he noticed Lucy's key right before it attacked Atsushi who could only barely dodge, then later seeing through Atsushi and Tanizaki's strategy before telling the girl. He also possesses an incredibly strong murderous intent which froze Lucy and even Anne due to their fear of him. It is stated by Osamu Dazai that he is the "embodiment of Logic itself", considering how he keeps calm in any situation and being bound to exploit any apparent meaningless thing in order to beat his enemies. Background 8 years before the start of the series, he killed the former leader of the Mafia and declared himself as the one to assume his position; a 14-year-old Dazai being the only witnessBungou Stray Dogs Chapter 30. Dazai Osamu and The Dark Era Mori calls on Sakunosuke Oda to find Ango Sakaguchi after the latter disappeared the previous night, not even reaching his place of residence. He tells Oda that Ango, being an intelligence officer, is holding information about the Mafia that would crush them if he were to sell it to other organizations—but even if that weren't the case, Mori says that he wants to save Ango if something had happened to him because Ango is his competent and important subordinate. He then issues Oda with the Silver Oracle as proof that Oda is acting his orders, the Boss of the Port Mafia, thus granting Oda the right to order anyone in the Mafia around, even the executives, to assist him in his task. Plot Mori first appears while looking for Elise in the streets. When Lucy activates her ability, he is trapped in Anne's Room along with Atsushi Nakajima, Jun'ichirou Tanizaki, and the rest of the people on the street. In front of Atsushi and Lucy, he initially plays the innocent doctor. After Tanizaki gets 'caught' by Anne and thrown through the black door, Mori advises Atsushi on the game theory and how to approach the problem. Quotes * (To Dazai) "The Boss... died of a serious illness. His dying wish was to have me succeed him as the next Boss. And you were the witness, understood?" * "The Detective Agency and the Port Mafia. If the government higher-ups catch word... that the heads of the two largest Ability organizations in Yokohama are having a secret meeting, they will definitely be foaming at the mouth." * "Till next time, Dazai-kun. The invitation to resuming your duties as an Executive member in the Mafia still stands." Trivia * Being a strategist, he has read many works concerning game theory and war tactics, and is an expert on the topic. * According to Yukichi Fukuzawa, he seems to have an exceptional liking for young girls. At one point, Mori himself says that he only deals with those under the age of 12. * Elise calls him "Rintarou", which is the author Mori Ōgai's real name. It is possible this is Mori's real name as well. * His preferred weapon is a scalpel. * He is based off and inspired by the author Mori Ōgai, who often made use of a logical and analytical style, bearing resemblance to his anime traits. His ability owes its name to Vita Sexualis, the author Ōgai's philosophical study of sexuality. Character Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Mafia members